


The Five heros

by lastdragonrider



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Multi, Other, are they crazy yet?, combined with it all, testing them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdragonrider/pseuds/lastdragonrider
Summary: These five siblings have been pulled from their world and asked to help out with a war not there own. There more to it there not just stuck in one world but they must help the shattered glass world as well. Will these five siblings live past not one war but two. Will they be able to stop the darkness that is coming to destroy all the worlds? Are you ready to follow them on there adventure?





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> Head area.
> 
>  
> 
> Brain: Processor / Brain Module
> 
> Head: Helm
> 
> Face: Face plate 
> 
> Ears: Audio receptors / Receptor Orifice / Audials
> 
> Nose: Enstril / Olfactory Sensor
> 
> Eye brow: Optical Ridge
> 
> Eyes: Optics
> 
> Mouth: Intake
> 
> Lips: Dermas
> 
> Teeth: Denta/Dentas
> 
> Tongue: Glossa
> 
>  
> 
> Head armour
> 
>  
> 
> Helm - Helmet 
> 
> Mouth piece - covers the mouth
> 
> Visor - covers the eyes
> 
>  
> 
> Chest area.
> 
>  
> 
> Chest: Chassis / Thoraxal Cavity
> 
> Back: Hexa-Lateral Scapula
> 
> Spine: Bipedalism cord / Back Strut
> 
>  
> 
> Chest and back armour. 
> 
>  
> 
> Chest plate
> 
> Back plate
> 
> Mid-section plating
> 
> Neck guard
> 
> Side plating
> 
>  
> 
> Arm area.
> 
>  
> 
> Arms: Arms / Restarlueus
> 
> Forearms: Bitarlueus
> 
> Hands: Servos
> 
> Fingers: Digits
> 
>  
> 
> Arm armour.
> 
>  
> 
> Gantlets
> 
> Shoulder pads
> 
> Arm guard
> 
>  
> 
> Lower area.
> 
>  
> 
> Pelvis: Pelvis
> 
> Butt: Aft / Skid-Plate
> 
> Thighs: Tibulen
> 
> Calves: Cadulen
> 
> Feet: Pedes - the high heel bits are called Struts or Heel Struts.
> 
>  
> 
> Lower armour.
> 
>  
> 
> Skirt plates
> 
> Aft plate / Skid plate
> 
> Thigh guard
> 
> Ankle guard
> 
>  
> 
> General/Internal components.
> 
>  
> 
> Muscles: Cables / Pistons - It depends on the area in question.
> 
> Veins: Fual lines
> 
> Stomach: Tanks
> 
> Lungs: Vents - used to stop the con/bot from over heating.
> 
> Heart: Spark
> 
> Tattoos: D-con/A-bot Insignias and the lark
> 
> T-Cog: The thing that allows all Cybertronians to transform, be that their arms or their whole body.  
> \----------------------------------  
> Time chart by: Akzeal on arcives of our own  
> Klick – 0.21 earth seconds  
> Astrosecond – 10.15 earth seconds  
> Breem – 8.12 minutes  
> Joor – 6.5 hours  
> Orn – 13 days  
> Groon – 1.71 years  
> Vorn – 82.06 years  
> \-------------

#  Intro

Every story had an end but in life,

every end is just a new beginning ~

Unknown author  

* * *

 

“normal talk”

_ “Other languages” _

'Thought/writings’

_ 'Bond talk’ _

**::Comlink::**

* * *

 

As I look around my lab it was fairly large metal covered the whole room. Against all the walls but, the doorway that was behind me was metal tables and above them where shelvings or cubers. On a metal table, glass sheets covered the countertop somewhere cut small most are large sheets. On another table sat over the RC cars and RC plains to the far left was a flat table with two spinning chairs and with wheels at the bottom to make the chair movable. To my left lay and exoskeleton covering the countertops were different animal heads and look to be one, you can fit your head in. As my little sister watched as I tweaked or playing with something of mechanicals build one that lay on the metal table in front of me as my sister sat to my right, too my left was my other sibling he was looking at a small robot bird that lay there not working as it eyes were gray as it lay spread open laying on the table. Wosing noise filled the air as I looked over my shoulder to see two more walk-in one boy and one girl they both were the same height at the moment. "What brings you two here," I said softly they both smiled at me as they walked over pulling up a seat and sitting down. As one open their mouth to say something a crackling sound filled the silent metallic room I cry out dropping the device as a small blue crack stretched across the air as it opens up becoming more cycler as it filled the space in front of us a cry left my lips as it got bigger the three of us were sucked in I swung out grabbing the edging of the portal and then it came the other two of my siblings they grabbed on but it was a lost cause as my fingers slipped u huffed but I had already let go. The portal was lighter blue yellow green and purple we cry out as we were falling throw the strange portal.

The soft pounding of feet on the ground filled the air that was silent for the time. In the lead was a female human she looks to be around 15 as she was in jeans and a mud color shirt that looks to have once been green once now long since gone her blond color hair was coated in mud well all of the human kids were coated in mud or dirt. In her hand was a small child around 3 or 4 in jeans and mud color shirt that once was pink as the little color of it can be seen. Right behind her was another girl who looks a year younger than the 15-year-old at least. She had on black jeans and a mud-colored shirt with a purple poking out and holding her hand was a boy with jeans and a red mud color shirt as well he looked no older than 6 or 7. Then holding his other hand was a boy maybe 12 or 13 years old in jeans and mud covered orange shirt. The sounds of screams and scent of the dead filled the air. "Why just why?" said the older brother almost in a whisper. Banging and gunfire clicked through the air making the kids duck down.

"Not my fault that there is a random wormhole popped up," said the one holding the small child.

"You know ray, do you know where we are?" said the boy once more. As gunfire sliced through the air making them run faster.

"Hush world war 1 I think that and were in a trench with Germans after us," said the one called Ray who was in the lead.

"Well that's just grand," said the boy a loud boom cut off there chat as they drop to the ground earth and dirt went flying through the air as an explosion happen not to far from them. Soon they were back on their feet and running forward once more shoving pass the few soldiers in the area or zone.

"Can we get out?" said the girl right behind the one called ray.

"Yes there is a portal up ahead nick!" she answered.

"How far?" said the boy at the end of the group as their group moved faster throw the place military men jump backward or forwards as they zip past them. dogs growled at first then wiper when they passed other bark happily as if wanting to follow them. Then a loud whistle sound filled the air sharp sound. A dog not too far off barked and broke free of the man holding its leash and went running after the five kids in excitement.

"We're almost there," said ray they took a sharp right with the dog on their heels. Then the five kids then vanish as some of the soldiers that were running after them turn the corner. Puzzlement crossed many of the soldier's face but not only that but the dog that was chasing them was gone too. the trench section they ran into was a dead end and there was no way out as the side of the walls were over six feet or taller. the men shrugged it off thinking they had imagined it as this is war and the other not so sure on what was happening after all they were in war and war does things to you.

* * *

 

"Ray" screamed someone the bright light making it hard for anyone to see.

"I got you," said another female.

"bark," said a dog.

-pov-ray-

I screamed as I feel my body was being ripped apart namely you feel it being dropped and move around and it feels like ice, but this was a pain, not the I feeling I used to. I screamed louder and I heard my siblings screams of pain with me then it all fell silent I felt ice cold mettle under me I flip over and froze big blue eyes were looking down at me I look around to see outlines of each of them I look at where I was a giant metal hand. "little one" said a deep soothing voice I did not know.

"Who are you?" I said looking at him he was silver with a metal faceplate.

"I am primes, I have a need for help," he said I was frozen.

"What? you the transformer whole world and their creator what do you want with five humans," I said frightened for us. his laughter filled the air at my comment.

"Oh little one it is not five humans but a powerful person its four siblings and a dog. now in time you will know what you need but I will tell you to do but you must help them. I wish for my children not ready for war to die. so I have chosen you" he said I was shocked.

"I... I don't know what to say," I said he smiled at me.

"then go little one save them," he said and with that, it slowly started to fade.

* * *

 

Unknown

Silence pierced the air as a moan filled the air as the two bots by the door looked over at the sleeping little ones worry was written on all of the faceplates. The smaller more female of the robots walked over wings stuck out of her back as she is painted a soft golden color with gray and silver trimmings along the edging her optics were bright almost white blue color. She looks at the little ones the older female who was a sun yellow was laying on the floor in her arms was a soft red little sparking that was curled up to her left lay a thin male with wings and look built for speed and only the air the one laying on the other side of her was a white female and laying half on top of her and under the flyer was a male with two door wings his color was had to see in the darkening room. The male walked over to her he had two door wings pointed up he painted a black and gray coloring with much darker colored optics. "I'm worrying," said the female her voice was soft and carried a mother sound and feeling.

"My sweet spark doesn't worry just watch them I need to help those bots and stop the destruction hopefully before it comes here. If you see us coming closer wake them up and get them out of here" said the male worldly looking to the sleeping little ones.

"I will my love till all are one," said the female her voice shaking the male nod to her.

"Till all are one," he said he then ran out the door the female looked back to the sleeping group. Their soft working fans had slow down, even more, making her frown she growled taking the front of the door as she pulls out two long swords from nowhere both where a soft purple. She then looks at the door with a small glass panel showing off the outsides of their world the room looks to have been a storage room at once with old boxes and crates were thrown about but dust covered the part of the building she had nod and groan with the others. She choked out a cry as she walked over looking her little ones over in worry.

"May you five live on words with or without me," she said softly as she looks over to a small black thing curled up next to the sleeping little ones. "Let's hope the bots get here soon," she added softly bang and explosions sound off making her jump as she looks at the door seeing the once silent city light on fire. The fire was slowly coming closer she glared looking at then she then went to the bigger of them and slipped one of her swords into her hands and touched a button as it was folded in two her body. She then placed a kiss on each of the kid's helmets in worry and fear. She pulls back and smiled then she moved to the door once more watching the city light on fire. Then an explosion happens she turned around looking two the little ones as the roof fell in the female cry out as the rubble baring her under she cry one last time as the building caved in. one of the walls fell away leaving a gaping hole and a bot stepped in he was tall having to duck to fit in the room in his hand was six strange bodies so small if he twitched or move his hand he wood crush them. He smiled as the body's turned into six floating balls of energy he opens his hand as the orbs floated to the bodies under the rubbles.

"May you all help us," said the mech softly he looks sad then he faded into blue little energy specks as they slowly faded away. A hiss filled the air as now the sound of six living breath were made as the once silent fans world to life.


	2. welcome to cybertron

# Chapter 1: welcome to cybertron

* * *

We live in times of high stress.

Messages that are simple,

messages that are inspiring,

messages that are life-affirming,

are a welcome break from our real lives.

~Simon Sinek

* * *

 

Ug as my optics slowly on lined the bright light pained my optics hold on optics I don't have those I have eyes, as I offlined them off lined them what is going on. Once more I power them back up to see much clear now. I slowly sat up when I saw where I was in a half standing up building the right side of the wall was gone beams and part of the roof had fallen in a hole was in the ceiling now. I felt something move the rubble as I stretched my servo and the rest of my body that was stiff I stopped when the word servo popped in my head was it not a hand. Then i stopped to look at my armor it was a bright yellow coloring or was that coloring it was covered in dust and dents and look to need a polish. I stopped as I froze up my armor was a sun yellow with a light orange yellow outlining or what's left of it now I hated that color I was so not someone or some bot who like bright yellow and orange. I look myself over I saw two wings sticking out of my back out of the corner of my optics on my back my chest was a lot broader and the armor I was wearing hiding my female form. i saw my knee had two long spike coming out and look sharp enough to stab into some bots armer they were a one yard long.  I look around to see my littlest sister she was a sparkling but had armor on at least thick enough to keep her safe. I froze when I saw what was wrong with her looking over the debery as it fell off she was pinned under a beam it held her legs down. she look to only come to my knee if she was able to stand up her armor was red with black outlines. I went over gripping under it trying to lift it up but i did not have the strength my shoulders and joints cry out as they screeched and nearly ripped the joints apart in pain saying or crying for me to stop and try to lift up the beam that when I heard three grones. As I stopped I stepped back my breath heavy no not breath fans informashon flashed on my screen as a dictionary popped up. As I glanced over reading it fast to see the word different of human words and there's. A helm and a Servo appeared to my left and then another femme stood up I was startled by the color it was white with silver outline she had wings on her back the tips of the wings had a round circle thing as mine were smooth and pointed and wheels near her pedal but not able to use it to race around on them she also had a spike on her knee as well as her elbows her helmet was soft and round with two antennas sticking up on the sides. then another bot pop up he had a rich blue with green outline and racing stripe on his hem then on his back was door wings I saw the same pointed knee as well his helmet was soft rounder. Then finally the last bot pop up he look to be taller and was thinner build made for speed then my sister under the beam. he was tall but smaller than me only coming to my waist he had wings then I saw he was a full on seeker his color was dark blue with orange outlines his wings were a lot like mine he still had the pointed knee as well sharp pointy elbows and his head was a sharper looking like. Two spikes on either side and one running from his nose bridge and up making it look like he had a horn of some sort for a nose.

“Ug what happen” said the metallic voice of my brother seeing the one with door wings was moving up and down slowly.

“I don't know ben” I said he look at me shocked.

“wooh ray what happen to you” he said

“Man did someone get the name of the truck that hit us” said the white female I smiled.

“Nah nicky I missed it I was on the ground crying in pain as well” I said making the three of us all smile. I move back to the beam holding are youngest down they then move over it me and help out as to my right was ben and to my left was nicky are littler brother look at us and sat down he be no help and he knew that. with that we counted to three and pull the beam up in unison once off of her she camped off and throw it far from her and us as we can. I saw that my sister was holding a dog he look to be the same size as her if standing up on all fours he was most likely to my hip. It was a rich black brown color and a red collar with metal triangles on the outside it fur that most dog that were soft but instead it was was mettle pces covered over its body giving it a mettle fur like thing. the belly was soft no jagged metal sticking out, It look just fine it whimpered at me as it's optics turned on it color was a rich sky blue and it slowly got up. Once the dog was up I went to my sister and picked her up she yelped and curled up against my chest. We then went to the hole in the wall we look around to see buildings gone or like the one we were in halfway gone. So we went to step out I gripped my helm as info unslotted my mind making me hiss as I stepped back in worry as if I had an overload of information.

**Name:sunlight**

**Siblings: bright shine is priax, snow silver is triple changer, night sky is seeker, and red big is priax.**

**Kind: triple changer.**

**Mech creator: white light officer kind priax.**

**Femme creator: moon light kind triple changer.**

**location: housing unit in city of praxus**

That was all nothing more  I look over to my brother name now blue runner who I called ben and frowns.

"Can we change our names?" said my sister now name snow silver who i called nicky I nod.

"yep but we need to name the dog" I said looking at it as it's brown color covering a lot of it with light black coloring mixed on the armor. He had rich blue eyes and only came to my hip. He barked once more at us and I smiled then I saw the dog collar around his neck. I bent down and look at it the name `shalom` was written on it I smiled and pull  the collar off and ripped the name plate off and pull a blank one out of my subspace.

"what that" said my brother blue as he pointed to the caller in my hand as I drop the nameplate to the ground.

"it's his caller" I said then the whole ground shakes and we all started to fall I look at them. “fast what shall we name him?” I said fastly knowing we have to move and soon scooping it back up in to my Servos not holding my younger sister.

“shadow” said blue runner I look at snow silver asking for her to say yes she nod happily over it.

“shadow it is” I said as I scribbled the name down on the metal plate and handed it clipped on to the collar and placed it back on the dog.  

"let's get out of here" said my sister snow I nod and we ran out the open wall and stop in shock there was hardly any buildings most of it was ruble now what shocked me more was the war going on in front of us. I had seen battle before but this was insane somewhat. War was in the air and on the ground bang a fire less than 50 feet from us. Two sides fighting this was worse than when I was looking at the photos of world war 1 and 2. A loud boom crossed over from a shock wave my sister fell from my Servos and arms I cry out as I got back up I reached over to grab my little sister but I saw the dog move forward and protect red big who had fallen out of my arms. my optics went off pain shot up my back as the powerful wind hit my sensitive wings. then when it stop I shot up and online my optics once more and rush to my siblings who had been blown away. the other two flyers look like nothing was to bad with their wings small drops of energon fell off from small openings on some of the wings but stopped in seconds.

“you all ok” I said they nod to me as I was standing up in agreement to the comment and the others got up. so we rushed off in hope of getting off the battlefield and fast like now. then I saw it out of the corner of my optics was some flyer he was bigger than me as he knocked me down with one of his guns blasts and making me take my siblings down who had got up just barely with me I lost site of the dog we had I saw the dogs dark coat shine as it raced by knocking or tripping the other bots. As he raced around barking or taking out other unwelcome bots. i then growled my sister was grabbing the others and trying to run in the opposite way of the flyer. I growled as the flyer moved to my siblings his red optics locked on them as he was go after my siblings then I felt sifting and a whait in my servois. I look in my servois too see it two long swords similar to katanas where in each of my hands. One was sun yellow while the other was a black/purple coloring. I shot forward I felt my feet no longer touch the ground I knew that my thrusters where on shooting me to the mech. My frame started pulling up battle plans and setting me into a plan my sword slashed cutting his blaster he was holding to prices he dropped it from his sevieos as he screamed at the sudden pain as my blades had knocked his servois. I then growled once more at him as I spun around to face him my pedeels touched the ground and went to attack him I ducked down to cut at his Pedes as his servois shot up he grabbed my wing I screamed as his claw hand dug into the soft wing metal plating. Error flashed over my screen I cry out clawing at his hands and trying to find his weak spot.  

“My my what a pretty femme so sad that I must kill you for what you did” he said in a sickly manner I growled as I dug deeper in between his arm plateings.

“Never” I said _“you shall never touch me”_ I yell I knew my sister heard me to him it sound like growls and hiss of furry.

“What did you say” he hiss at me I growled back.

_“Try me”_ I hiss out then he started to tighten his grip on my neck cables I also felt his one of his hands slip off and shot at my fram going for my air vents that were on my side as he try to dig his hand into my armor and crush one of the air vents I had on my left side. then he started to crush them I screamed in pain as I squirmed around to lashed out as I try to move my sword to kill him or make him drop me but, I was in too much pain to truly move my hand at all from the pain I was feeling at the moment I barely moved my arms. then a growl filled the air then pain shot through my body one of my fans was now gone slowly he move to the next one on the other side of my body. I felt my body start to overheat the need for the fan was now hitting me. My hands or claws hit something he cry out as I fell from his hand my body crumpled to the ground. He snarled snacking me up once more and sharking my body around like a rag Doll. A bark filed the air as the dog jumped at him. Then I fell to the ground pain flaring stronger then the first time up and down my frame I look up to see a silver bot a foot taller than me he was not to far away then it hit me I was only 12 ½ feet tall and being the tallest out of all my siblings at the moment. this other mech was 13 or 14 feet tall he was silver with a gun in hand and a dagger on his hip. He raced to me I look around for my siblings to see them running to a group of other bots. The dog was barking then I hear a cry I look over to see the dog getting thrown off it barked once more and ran off heading for my siblings I felt like they were safe and no harm to come to them epesgely with shadow racing too them. I shot up growling and slashed forward as he looked to me once more cut and bite marks voted his frame blue and pink liquid flowed from the injuries he had the silver bot stepped back as my blade cut in to his side. I moved around him he growled as he clawed at my legs cutting the metal armor he lashed out gripping my one pedal and throwing me. I cry out as I went flying threw the air. My body crashed scraping up some more and taring the mettle up once more. Once I stopped  then I felt the bot who saved me touching my side that was now dripping nothing but energon it was my mind was telling me.

“si-d-sw--p-e a-- sun--st-e--r ge--- o--v-r he---e” my audio receptors were not running right then a flash popped up.

**alert air vent 3 damaged**

**unable to use air vent 4**

**right wing damaged**

**seek medic**

**energon 84%**

**alert seek medic**

**left servo pointer finger broken**

**energon 60%**

**alert energon leaking fast**

**shutting down unneeded parts**

**alert overheating**

**fan working overtime**

**medic alert medic alert**

Was all I was seeing on my hub as i push it away. A red and bright yellow bot came over to me picking me up gently the yellow on took me to his chest as I lay there in his arms my form trying to shut off but knowing if i do this may be my last. slowly the world changed  time focusing on one thing the world just keep changing then I felt something off to me but normal. that when I found out was feeling my siblings bond I then knew they were feeling my pain and speedly blocked it up so they not know how much pain I was in at the moment. The next thing I own he was on me looking me over.

"Hay stay with me" said the medic and so I try but Ias so hard. My body felt week my frame felt week as I slowly let my system shut off as I fell in to recharge.

* * *

 

**location: medic place**

**time: still unknown**

\---bright shine---

I was in shock my sister the eldest one was taking on a bot ten times her size. One moment she has no weapons the next she has two katanas at hand. I need to keep running so I turned my helm from them and to my other sister snow right in front of me she had her servos around red servo and my only brother was in the middle. We were running and fast to the hope of safety from the danger right behind me. then we saw them bots that towered over us right over the small hill we were running up, they had red sad faces of robots on their chest, door wings or shoulders. They all towered over us then I heard it my sister screaming words in our native language I stop and turned around.   _“You shall never touch me”_ she said her voice was swift and soothing it calmed me. Then it all happen so fast I look away to keep my eyes forward to lead the younglings ahead to safety.

I glanced back then one of the bots moved forward in hope of getting to her. I shook my head that when I saw the silver bot maybe a foot or two taller than my sister some bot yells getting the silver bot look as this unseen bot yell crossed over the small battle zone. Two names were called out “sideswipe and sunstreaker get over there” yell the silver bot a red and yellow bot responded and moved speedily to the spot where my sister was. The next thing I know is she in the yellow one arms being rush to where we are standing.

“Get down younglings and sparklings”

“Get out of here” yelled meches around us for the first time I felt ready to take out and murder the con who had hurt my sister then I felt a gun in my hand ready to fire and with that I did. I shot his wing making him ground. He growled be for running off to who know where. Shadow came rushing over and was at my side barking and growling at other meches. Then everything move fast a bot carrying her from the fight with the con and was rushing her over to us as he pass as he passed we followed. My frame was shock by how bad my sister was the next thing I know is where in a half broken down building medic personnel were running around trying to fix the injured and some of the bots bleeding were trying to get a way or cry out in pain. The silver bot rushed to a white and red colored medic who was working on another bot.

"Ratchet I got a bad one." said the silver bot to the medic.

"Jolt look her over NOW" he said a blue bot came rushing over to us placing her on the berth not to far away. He then pull a cord out of his arm and went to grab her right arm when I started to growl at the blue mech. He stop and turns around seeing us four for the first time. The silver bot also saw us now.

"Woooh hi there femme." Said the silver mech to my sisters who growled at him.

"What are you doing to her" I said diving the tough of what he said to my two sister away. the blue bot removed the armor from the arm and placed the cord in shut his optics off for a second and came back on.

"It helps me know what need to be fixed." He said to me I stopped and watched as he started to remove her chest armor it was caved in with a part hole and looking to the air vent on her right side I was shocked it was completely crushed he pull it out and pull out a newer one it was small and look to not fit and started to put it in fresh emerging covers his servos. Then the other medic starts to fix other places of her wounds then we were forced out. Then later the medic building was moved 20 to 15 of flyer from adobots they had two flyers that look big enough to hold several bots. One of them was being full up with with wounded and injured bots the last one on was my sister I went to get to her. But was stopped by a bot he was towing over me he look down on us.

"Someone take these neutrals to a camp for them" yell the tall blue bot who was looking at us two. Two bots came over to our small group and lead us away I felt the pain we all did as are bond with her now going farther and farther away. We were shoved in too the trailer I joined up to another bot who was in vocal mode. We watched the destroy or fallen city and the desert and cold flat lands of metal. Then came to the camp crappy fences where up and it was built in a half destroy city most of the buildings where half crappy put up with rubble and such. Then it stopped and I look out as we all slowly taken off of our ride we were then taken to a bot several feet taller than us. He look down at us and grunted.

"Take them to area 6 in home 10” he said to the bots not to far off I had stop caring as we were dragged off pain full my spark as I can't feel my sister I knew the other can feel it too.

“What will we do” whisper my little sister I shrugged as we were put into this crappy house. Our dog barked sadly at us as he followed us but as I looked back to see the dog was gone moving in to the shadows of the broken city.


End file.
